


Tried and True

by schweet_heart



Series: Merlin Fic [207]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Era, Crack Treated Seriously, Dildos, Kinkalot 2020, Light Angst, M/M, Masturbation, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pining Merlin (Merlin), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Magic, Sexual Experimentation, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:47:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25681543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schweet_heart/pseuds/schweet_heart
Summary: Tired of pining after Arthur, Merlin creates a magical dildo to help take his mind off the prince. This, apparently, is easier said than done.Written for Kinkalot Bingo 2020.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Merlin Fic [207]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/70688
Comments: 60
Kudos: 255
Collections: Kinkalot 2020





	Tried and True

**Author's Note:**

> As ever, please do not repost elsewhere or list my fic on Goodreads (or other similar sites).

Magic, Merlin had found, came in handy for many things. Apart from saving Arthur’s life on a semi-regular basis, he had also discovered spells that could be used to light a fire, scrub the floor, make heavy water buckets lighter and fetch small objects down from high places. If this latter had once resulted in an unprecedented rain of apples from Old Man Simmons’ orchard when he was a boy, well. Magic was also a process of trial and error.

That was precisely why he was here, in fact: alone and naked in his chambers with the door locked and the entire room spelled for silence. Some things required a tiny bit of experimentation to get right, and it wouldn’t do for some innocent passer-by to hear him and burst in to investigate—or, gods forbid, for Arthur to come looking for him and somehow get an eyeful. Merlin wasn’t shy about his body as a general rule, but this…this was private, and definitely _not_ something he wanted the prince to barge in on.

He eyed the object on his bed with trepidation. He had once heard Gwaine insist that anything could be a dildo if you tried hard enough, but this was the first time he had attempted to fashion one using magic, and he wasn’t altogether pleased with the result. The object _looked_ like a phallus, more or less, proud and erect and already gleaming from the self-lubrication spell Merlin had cast on it a moment before, but the faint golden shimmer that suffused its surface was slightly concerning, as was the way the vein on the underside seemed to pulse, almost as if it were really alive.

He had just wanted to create something that would make him feel good; something warm and thick and hot in lieu of a real cock. But now that he saw it waiting for him, like a lover but sans an actual body, it struck him as a little grotesque.

Well. Nothing ventured, nothing gained, and all that. 

“Let’s do this,” he told the—thing, climbing onto the narrow cot beside it. The slick between his legs felt strange as he positioned himself, slightly too cool in the open air, but he had already decided that too much preparation was better than too little, under the circumstances. “ _Breġd_.”

The first attempt was underwhelming. Merlin braced himself on his hands and knees as the phallus nudged at his entrance, trapping a moan between his teeth as it slowly pushed inside him. The angle wasn’t quite right, but that could be adjusted—only, when he twisted himself around in order to do so, the sight of a disembodied magical cock protruding from his arse sent him into a fit of unhelpful giggles, dissolving both his concentration and the spell. 

The second time, he started to get the hang of things. The dildo had been enchanted to respond to his physical and mental cues, speeding up when he wanted more and slowing down when it became too much, and to that extent it worked exactly as he had intended. What he _hadn’t_ intended, and indeed had not been expecting, was the way that the magic felt when it moved inside him, warm tingles spreading out from every thrust and setting his nerve endings on fire. It felt— _good_ ; in fact, it felt better than good, his cock already hard and aching between his thighs as he took himself in hand. 

“Oh, fuck,” he panted, closing his eyes. “Fuck— _fuck_ —”

Taking his cursing as encouragement, the dildo picked up the pace, and Merlin tried—he tried _so hard_ not to imagine it as anyone in particular, to not pretend it was Arthur behind him, driving him mercilessly to the brink and reeling him back in again, but it was no use.

It had only ever been Arthur in his head for a while now, and today was no exception.

When he came, it was almost a surprise, shocking a cry out of him as he spilled onto the bedcovers. Released from its enchantment, the dildo slipped free as he collapsed onto the bed and buried his face in the pillows, and Merlin heard the hitch of his own breath as he registered the loss. 

Physically, his experiment had been a resounding success: his body was sated, and he suspected he might actually be glowing a little from the excess magic he’d unleashed. Emotionally, however…well.

Even magic, it turned out, could not fix everything. 


End file.
